


Jealous Devil

by HaleLucifer (CrashHale)



Series: Angel Face, Devil Thoughts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/HaleLucifer
Summary: Lucifer gets jealous when Chloe's old college friend crashes their date night.





	Jealous Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by peaceblessingspeyton

Lucifer was having a very good day. He and Chloe had just finished up a case a few days ago, so there was nothing else to do until a new one hit her desk. She was currently in the closing paperwork stage, which he didn’t help with, _ thank you very much _ . Besides, Chloe seemed to prefer it that way. It bored him and he always ended up being a distraction more than a help.

So instead he brought coffee for everyone, along with a full break room table of breakfast foods, grinning happily as everyone clapped him on the back and thanked him. It was nice to be appreciated.

He grabbed Chloe’s favorite pastry and coffee, visiting with her for a little while before continuing on his way.

He used his day to get pampered, booking a few hours in at his favorite spa and enjoying his massage, facial, and mani pedi. 

“Hope that gorgeous lady of yours appreciates how hard you work to stay tip top for her,” Elio, his usual manicurist commented.

It made him smile. “Oh she does, indeed.” At least he thought she did. He liked being the most handsome Devil he possibly could for her. 

“She’s lucky, that one,” he commented, the twinkle in his eyes making Lucifer aware that he was thinking about the few times he’d invited Elio into his bed.

“Whichever man ends up on your arm will be lucky too,” Lucifer assured, making Elio blush.

Elio was a handsome young man, very fun in the sack, but Lucifer was a one lover Devil now. He didn’t long for the days when someone different was in his bed every night. He’d always choose Chloe now.

“You charming Devil, you,” Elio returned.

“I try,” he shrugged.

After his spa appointment he took Chloe a late lunch and made sure they were still meeting at Lux tonight. Trixie was staying with Daniel for the weekend so he and Chloe were going to have some fun alone time locked away in his penthouse for the next couple days.

He dealt with some odds and ends at the club, then took a pleasant nap until it was time to get up and ready for the night. He showered and took his time picking out the perfect outfit, checking his phone to see if Chloe had texted him that she had arrived.

Since she seemed to be running late, he decided to go down and check on his personal slice of heaven, people enjoying themselves and letting loose.

He shook the hands of a few patrons who were happy to see him, greeting them and welcoming them to the club, then went to stand by the bar, where one of the bartenders handed him a glass of his choice whisky.

He sipped the wonderful liquor, looking around at the humans dancing and mingling, enjoying the pleasures of the night.

Without too much time to enjoy it, his eyes landed on his beloved, already with a drink in hand, head thrown back in beautiful laughter, hair out and falling down her back. As lovely as she was, and as much as he enjoyed seeing her happy, a terrible wave of unpleasantness shook him to his very core.

So this was why she hadn’t texted him that she had arrived. She was distracted.

He only liked it when  _ he _ was making her that happy, and whoever the loser by her side was was  _ definitely _ not him. The man was tall (but not as tall as Lucifer), with blonde hair and a fairy beautiful smile. He was clean shaven and well built. He was talking through his laugh, his hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

If he wasn’t so shocked by the sight maybe he would admire the good looking creature, but instead he just couldn’t believe someone was stepping in on  _ his _ girlfriend. Chloe would never find this man attractive anyway, she had much more refined taste than that.  _ Clearly _ . She was dating the Devil after all, it didn’t get more refined than him. 

The glass suddenly shattered in his hand, Lucifer hissing in annoyance as he dropped the broken pieces back onto the bar.

“Boss,” one of his employees said with worry, “You okay?”

“Damn it,” he said under his breath, reaching over the bar for a napkin to stop the bleeding. It was more like ‘damn Chloe’, if she hadn’t been here the sharp edges wouldn’t have cut his skin.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he assured the bartender, asking again if he was okay. “Sorry for the mess,”

But he wasn’t really worried about the mess or his cut hand, instead belining it to Chloe and this imposter by her side.

Before he was able to accuse anyone of anything, she gasped happily and pulled him in. His eyes were securely on the man by her opposite side, trying not to let his devil face show because he knew deep down there really wasn’t a need for that. He could be scary enough without it. He was very intimidating. 

“Lucifer!” she gushed, pressing up on her toes to kiss his cheek, “I’m so glad you’re here! This is my old friend from college, Adam,”

_ You were named after a prick,  _ he wanted to say, instead clenching his jaw as Adam extended a hand towards him.

“So nice to meet you,” he said, “You’re Chloe’s man?”

Lucifer lifted his hand to show the blood covered napkin as an excuse not to shake the man’s hand.

“Oh, Lucifer, what happened?” Chloe asked, grabbing his hand to examine his wound.

He ignored her question and instead continued to stare at Adam judgmentally. “Did Chloe not mention me?”

“What…” Adam frowned in confusion but smiled again soon after.

“Of course I mentioned you, Lucifer,” she answered, shaking her head at him and clearly wondering what was wrong. How could she?

He ignored her again, letting her tend to him with some clean napkins from the table they were standing by. He continued to stare daggers into Adam. Who even was this idiot?

“This place is yours, huh? Can’t believe I’ve never been before, it’s incredible,”

“Clearly my bouncers need a refresher course on who to allow inside,” he said, his jaw still clenched.

Chloe gasped. “Lucifer!” With one hand still holding the napkin against his cut, her other hand shot to Adam’s shoulder. He wasn’t a fan of all this physical contact. “I’m so sorry, Adam, Lucifer’s got a mean sense of humor sometimes,” she tried to explain, but he knew she was just trying to lessen the embarrassment he was causing her.

Was she trying to impress this person?

“It’s cool, Chlo, he’s funny,” he said, clapping Lucifer on the arm. “You’re funny.”

Lucifer gave a fake laugh and noticed that while he wasn’t paying attention to Chloe’s actions, she’d fished out some of Trixie’s pink barbie bandaids from her purse to patch him up with.

“There, all better,” she sighed.

He looked at the thing with disgust, but turned his irritation back to what he was really annoyed with - Adam. 

“So… you two went to university together, then?” he asked, wanting to figure out what this idiot’s deal was.

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam nodded, taking the final sip from his beer bottle. “We had quite a few classes together but we fell out of touch after graduation,”

_ Hmmm,  _ he thought, clearly Chloe was dropping all the losers from her life at the time.

“Excuse me for a sec, I’m going to grab us all another drink. What are you drinking, Luc?”

_ Luc? _

“Oh, just get us whatever you’re drinking,” Chloe put in, clearly sensing Lucifer was about to go mental on him with that nickname that was not his to use. “The rest of the rounds are on us tonight!” she called before he was out of earshot.

“Luc?” he asked Chloe, looking down at her. He hadn’t had a chance to notice she was changed into a loose fitting little black dress which did nothing to hide her delicious cleavage and long legs. What was she trying to do? Seduce every man and woman in the place?

“What the hell, Lucifer?” she scoulded, ignoring his sudden fuck me eyes, “Why are you being so rude?”

He raised his eyebrows. His reaction to this situation was completely warranted. He was protecting his girlfriend from the man trying to get into her panties - panties he’d no doubt bought her.

Instead of answering her question, he made sure Adam was still at the bar. “The rest of the rounds are on us?” he asked, repeating her final words to Adam. “I’m not spending time with  _ him _ . Tonight’s our date night.”

Chloe’s jaw clenched the same way his had been. “He was a good friend to me in college and you  _ will _ be nice to him,” she commended.

His mouth fell open in shock at being bossed around. The Devil didn’t get bossed around. How dare she? “Excuse m-”

“No, Lucifer,” she stopped him firmly, the two of them both quiet for a moment, many emotions clearly flowing through them both. She sighed. “Please, just try to be nice. He and his wife just separated and he’s here all alone. He was so happy to see me I don’t want to leave him alone yet,”

“Well of course he was happy to see you,” he said with exasperation, “have you seen what you’re wearing?”

She stopped and smiled then, leaning into him, and he wasn’t sure what had changed. “Knew you’d like my new dress,” she said sweetly and he couldn’t help but calm down a little. He loved her so much and the thought of her shopping with him in mind was flattering.

Next time he’d have to go with her, so he could fuck her in all the dressing rooms and buy everything skimpy in the place. 

He smiled back at her, softening his tone. “You look good in everything, my love,”

Just as he leaned down for a kiss, Adam returned. “Sorry guys, there was a bit of a wait.”

All the muscles in Lucifer’s body stiffened again, straightening back up as Chloe continued to lean into him. He hadn’t even given her a proper kiss yet.

He accepted the beer Adam was handing him, taking a long pull from the less refined alcohol.

“Man, your staff are great. The guy at the bar said he saw me with you, didn’t charge me. Hope that’s alright,”

“Of course it is,” Lucifer said stiffly, downing more of the beer. This was going to be a long night.

Chloe bounced a little on her toes, getting his attention to shift to her again. She did that when she was in a good mood sometimes. “Think we could show Adam one of the VIP tables?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said again, a protective arm around her as he motioned for Adam to join them. He took them to his personal table, always reserved for him. 

“Wow! This is sick, man,”

“Best spot in the club,” he said. From here you could see all the dancers, hear the music but not need to shout over it.

One of the servers brought over an expensive bottle of whisky without him having to ask.

“Thank you so much,” Adam said to the beautiful redhead serving them. “I didn’t expect such incredible treatment tonight. So happy I ran into you, Chlo,”

Why did he keep calling her Chlo? Like they were such good friends.

Lucifer was sitting between the two, Chloe tucked into his side before leaning over his lap to speak more with Adam.

Lucifer sighed, extending his arm behind her on the booth as he sipped the liquor with his free hand, barbie bandaids making him wish Daniel didn’t have Trixie tonight so Chloe and he could be at her place instead of with this new moron.

It was an excruciating hour or so of listening to them reminisce about their university days. He never liked when Chloe paid someone else more attention than she did him.

He only listened enough to be able to reply if one of them addressed him, so Chloe wouldn’t get mad at him, but other than that he was uninterested, heat under his skin rising as did his irritation. It wasn’t the good kind of heat either. 

This day had started off so well, he never expected to be here, in between his girlfriend and some man from her past who was far too smiley and happy to see her.

He made eye contact with one of the beautiful women that worked as a dancer, beckoning her over decredly with his finger behind Chloe’s back and telling her with his eyes what he wanted.

She knew, all his girls did. He’d called them over hundreds of time to entertain a friend or client.

She smirked at him and gave a little nod, and Lucifer felt himself relaxing again slowly, knowing she’d get Adam away from them very soon.

As she approached and interrupted their conversation, asking Adam to dance, he looked at her with a huge grin for a second before turning back to them to apologize.

“Can’t keep a beautiful woman waiting, Adam, go on,” Lucifer encouraged.

When Adam looked at Chloe to check if she felt the same way, she just smiled. “Go,” she told him, “have fun,”

As Adam stood and followed his new dance partner, Lucifer poured himself another glass of whisky and downed it, sitting back happily.

He didn’t noticed Chloe was giving him a death stare until he finally looked at her.

He cleared his throat, shifting so his opposite ankle crossed over his knee. “Having a good night, love?” he asked, taking his hand off the back of the booth to move onto her thigh, caressing the naked skin at the hem of her dress and almost growling at the smoothness of it.

“Yes, I am in fact,” she said, “It’s nice catching up with an old friend,” He grinned at her, happy it was working out. “But you did that on purpose, Lucifer,”

He moved his free hand to stroke her hair out of her face. The way the lights danced over her striking features made her even sexier somehow. “Come on, Detective, let him have some fun… who knows how long ago his ex gave him some,”

Chloe softened at that. It had been a sad story he told, about how he was separated and worried about what would happen to their two kids. “I suppose you’re right,” She looked out onto the dance floor, where the two seemed to be having a lot of fun already.

“I’m always right, darling,” he answered easily, squeezing her thigh and drawing her closer to him, his lips finally on hers in a kiss.

She moaned, letting him kiss her but nowhere near enough, soon pulling back.

“Are you jealous?” she asked, gasping when he gave her a shocked expression. “Oh, you are jealous! My big bad Devil is jealous of a mere mortal,” she began to tease, making him want to roar like an angry animal.

“Of who? That neanderthal?”

She smiled, clearly amused.

“No, I’m not jealous of him,” he clarified. “I just don’t like when other men hit on what’s mine,”

“What’s _ yours? _ ” she asked, eyebrows raised.

He wasn’t intimidated. “Yes,” he clarified, hand slipping slightly higher under her dress. “ _ Mine _ .”

He felt her thighs stiffen, knees pressing against each other, and was very proud of himself for affecting her so.

“Adam wasn’t hitting on me, Lucifer,”

Lucifer ignored her. She didn’t realize how beautiful she was, how many men flirted with her but she just didn’t notice.

“Besides,” she sighed, taking a sip of her own drink and relaxing back with him a little, hand coming over his so he didn’t venture any higher. “Thought you were into threesomes,” she teased.

Okay, so maybe, but he’d never be into it with her. “I  _ was _ , darling, but I’ll never be into sharing  _ you _ ,”

She smiled, raising a soft hand up to caress his stubble. “You know,” she said, shifting only slightly so they were sitting towards each other a little more, “You forget about the very large number of men and women I’ve seen leaving your bed before we became official,”

He gasped, feigning shock. “Are you calling me a slut, Detective? You know slut shaming doesn’t work on me,”

She smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips. He returned it happily, fighting with her hand to get his higher up her dress. “Yes,” she whispered, giving a little giggle. “You’re lucky I’m not jealous like you are… If I was I might have a problem sleeping in that bed of yours, where you had hundreds of lovers before you had me,”

He hadn’t thought of it, but she was right. He was lucky she didn’t hold that against him. She understood he indulged in the best things in life, and he never regretted any of it.

“I’ll get a new mattress tomorrow,” he told her, it’s the least he could do.

She smiled wider. “Are there any surfaces in your apartment you haven’t fuck someone on?”

He widened his eyes, wondering if there might be any. She cupped his face with both hands then, looking at him lovingly. “I’ll renovate,”

She laughed, shaking her head slightly before kissing him deeper than before. “Don’t do that,” she finally said.

Now that his hand wasn’t stopped by hers he let it travel up, desperate to feel her, feel what was his.

“Behave,” she tutted and he was about to tell her he didn’t know how but was interrupted by Adam again. Chloe pushed his hand out from under her dress, pulling it down her thighs and making Lucifer sad at the sight of her covering herself.

“Sorry guys, just wanted to say thank you for tonight, Miranda and I are going to go somewhere a little more private,”

Lucifer grinned, always happy to hear when someone was about to get lucky. “Have fun,” What he was really happy about was the fact that he and Chloe were finally going to be alone.

Chole shook her head but smiled. “Yeah, have fun,”

“Thanks, Chlo, you have one hell of a boyfriend,”

He bumped fists with Lucifer, making him grin at Adam, not knowing just how right he was. Adam and Miranda disappeared into the crowd and Lucifer turned back to Chloe.

“Here that, love?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know,”

“Come on. I’m dying to get you upstairs,”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to do a second chapter but I’m afraid I’m going to end it here.


End file.
